Je jure solennellement que ses intentions sont mauvaises
by Accio-Weekend
Summary: Quand Sirius Black en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Remus Lupin, ça donne ça.


**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde :D ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fanfiction (car ça me manquait horriblement TROP de ne plus écrire) qui est une one-shot, donc un seul chapitre, avec comme personnages les Maraudeurs et plus particulièrement, comme vous avez pu le voir dans le résumé, nos bon vieux Patmol et Lunard ! Je me suis vraiment lâchée, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! Des bisous !**

Je jure solennellement que ses intentions sont mauvaises

Qu'on se le dise, Sirius Black n'avait jamais été un élève exemplaire. Si ses hobbies préférés étaient entre autres de faire tourner un certain loup-garou en bourrique, de jouer au séducteur avec toutes les demoiselles qu'il rencontrait et d'écoper des retenues, on ne pouvait pas tellement en vouloir aux professeurs et même à plusieurs élèves de se méfier de lui en toute circonstance.

Aussi, c'est d'un regard suspicieux qu'il était observé ce jour-là, alors qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que d'écrire dans un vieux carnet.

« - Je sais que je suis beau, dit-il sans lever le nez de sa page, mais pas la peine de me dévisager. Tu sais, il existe un truc génial qui s'appelle appareil photo. Si tu veux me regarder, achètes-en un, fixe-le sur moi, clique sur le déclencheur, fait développer la pellicule et colle mon magnifique visage sur ton oreiller.

\- Très drôle, Patmol, grogna Remus Lupin en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu me stresses avec ton cahier. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Rien qui te concerne, Lunard, répondit le brun en lui jetant un regard provocateur. Occupe-toi donc de ta dissertation, tu as l'air de tellement t'amuser. »

Remus grimaça, frustré et sérieusement ennuyé. Il essayait de se concentrer sur son parchemin, mais c'était impossible dans la mesure où Sirius Black était en tailleur sur le tapis de la Salle Commune, en train _d'écrire dans un vieux carnet_. Ce qui relevait de l'inhabituel le plus profond et suscitait nombre de questions et une bonne dose de crainte de la part du loup-garou, qui le soupçonnait de préparer un plan diabolique. La seule chose à peu près normale là-dedans étant qu'il était assis sur le tapis alors qu'il y avait des tables et des chaises de libres –ce qu'il fallait savoir, c'est que Sirius était un brin _taré_.

« - Bon, tu me montres, maintenant, s'exclama Remus en succombant à la tentation et en se levant.

\- Sinon quoi, Monsieur Paillasse ?, le défia Patmol manifestement ravi d'avoir réussi à exciter l'attention de son ami.

\- Sinon, je... Attends, quoi ?, bredouilla Lunard en fronçant des sourcils. Monsieur Paillasse ?

\- Tes cheveux, précisa calmement Sirius en désignant la chevelure du brun du bout de sa plume. Ils sont secs et plus clairs que d'habitude. Comme de la vieille paille.

\- Quel abruti tu fais, se désola-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts.

\- Exactement, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire en reprenant son écriture. Et du coup, tu disais ?

\- Je disais que sinon, je dis à Cornedrue ce que tu as fait », menaça-t-il en reprenant contenance.

A cette déclaration, Sirius releva brutalement la tête, sa mâchoire tomba quasiment jusque ses pieds et il leva haut les bras.

« - _Oh, malheur et désespoir_ !, hurla-t-il en feintant des sanglots à la _drama queen_. Tu vas le dire à James ! Oh mon Dieu ! Non, pitié, Reeeeemuuuuus ! »

Il jeta son carnet et sa plume sur le côté avant de se jeter sur les pieds d'un Remus consterné et profondément gêné. Car il fallait préciser qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls dans la Salle Commune, et que les élèves présents regardaient Patmol se tortiller frénétiquement sur le sol et balancer ses chaussures sur le côté, comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Ce qu'il était, pour dire la vérité. Mais là, tout le monde pouvait le voir.

« - Ça va, ça va, grommela-t-il en rougissant avec gêne. Arrête ça.

\- Lunard, par pitiéééé !, continua Sirius en posant le dos de la main sur son front. Ne me fais pas de telles menaces !

\- Mais tu vas la boucler, oui ?!

\- Au secours, au chantage, à la menace diplomatique, AU MEURTRE PRÉMATURÉ !, s'égosilla-t-il de plus belle.

\- Sirius, arrête ça immédiatement !, ordonna Lunard en tentant d'ignorer les yeux grand ouverts fixés sur eux. Ça va, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! T'es content ?! »

Et comme Sirius continuait de geindre et de crier au complot mondial monté contre lui, Remus boucla toutes ses affaires en attrapant celles du timbré au passage, accrocha son sac à son épaule et releva le brun du sol, qui ne fit pas le moindre effort pour tenir debout et qui, à présent retombé comme une poupée de chiffons, se laissait traîner sur le sol sans cesser de croasser.

« - Si tu ne te lèves pas, souffla le loup-garou en continuant de le tirer par le pied, tu vas te prendre les marches dans le menton ! En plus, ça commence à me glisser des doigts à cause de ta chaussette donc si tu dégringoles et que tu finis avec un traumatisme crânien, ce ne sera pas de ma faute ! »

Mais l'autre s'en contre-fichait et en était rendu à faire semblant de pleurer. _Je vais te tuer, Sirius Black_ , se promit-il en le tirant avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. Après moult efforts et une perte d'ouïe d'au moins 95% pour Remus et tous les élèves présents dans la Salle Commune, ils arrivèrent enfin au dortoir.

« - Je.. Vais... T'étrangler !, haleta Remus une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte et que Patmol eut enfin choisi le silence. T'es complètement idiot ou quoi ?

\- Faut croire, pantela Sirius à qui la criaillerie avait crevé les poumons et déchiré la gorge.

\- Non mais sérieusement !, s'énerva-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son matelas, les muscles douloureux et la tête bourdonnant. J'étais en train d'écrire ma dissertation de métamorphose et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est une pièce de théâtre ? Tu te rends compte que nous n'étions pas seuls ? Il y avait des gens, à vouloir travailler ! Et moi j'ai l'air de quoi, en tant que Préfet ?! »

Mais il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sirius était mort de rire. Littéralement _pété de rire_.

« - Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !, s'esclaffait-il, des larmes hilares commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux. C'était génial !

\- C'était tout sauf génial, protesta-t-il révolté. Maintenant montre-moi ce que tu traficotais avec ce fichu carnet !

\- Les accusations, tout de suite les accusations !, s'offusqua le brun en collant une main choquée sur sa poitrine. Néanmoins, puisque je suis décidément merveilleusement parfait et d'une clémence sans nom, c'est avec grand plaisir que je te le donne », ronronna-t-il en lui tendant le cahier.

Remus fut surpris de voir le carnet lui arriver si vite dans les mains si surpris qu'il se demanda si Sirius ne l'avait pas bidouillé pour mettre un piège dedans, ou une acromantule capable de se rapetisser avant de revenir à sa taille initiale. C'est ça qui était _horrible_ avec Sirius : même en obtenant ce qu'on voulait de lui, il y avait toujours un doute sur le fait qu'il y puisse y avoir anguille sous roche. C'est donc avec une méfiance mesurée qu'il l'ouvrit... Pour y découvrir des dessins de loup-garous, de châteaux, de tourbillons et un petit mot.

« _Bien joué, Remu-mus, tu t'es fait avoir !_ _Incroyable, de savoir comment tu allais réagir à l'avance. Je suis vraiment génial._ »

Il releva lentement la tête vers un Sirius au sourire éclatant.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?, gronda Remus en s'empêchant de percevoir le raisonnement logique qui se mettait en place dans sa tête.

\- Ça signifie que je ne faisais strictement rien, répondit Patmol, si ce n'est t'énerver. Maintenant, tu as perdu beaucoup de temps pour ta dissertation, tu peux m'appeler Mme Irma pour avoir tout prédit et je t'autorise à vouloir me tuer pour t'avoir si bien embobiné.

\- _SIRIUS BLACK_ ! »

Ledit Sirius ouvrit la porte du dortoir à toute volée, en plein fou-rire, et dévala les escaliers tandis qu'un Remus Lupin furieux le pourchassait en lui ordonnant de « ramener son crâne ici », de sorte à ce qu'il puisse le lui dévisser des épaules avant de le donner à James pour qu'il s'en serve de Souafle.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooo

C'est avec perplexité que James Potter aperçut Sirius passer comme un dératé devant lui, explosé de rire, avant de se jeter dans un gros buisson à côté pour y disparaître.

« - Qu'est-ce que... »

Puis ce fut Remus qui arriva à son tour, le coupant dans son interrogation, profondément essoufflé et à l'air peu serein.

« - Où est ce crétin fini ?!, demanda-t-il à son ami en prenant appui sur ses cuisses. Oh, par tous les Merlins de mer, je vais le tuer.

\- J'ignorais qu'il existait des Merlins de mer, fit le brun en retenant un rire moqueur.

\- C'est ça, rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs ? »

James tourna silencieusement la tête vers un groupe de filles au loin –et le loup-garou comprit.

« - Tu ne peux pas lui laisser une minute de répit ?, soupira-t-il. Attends une seconde, je rêve ou c'est Peter, avec elles ?

\- Tu ne rêves pas, confirma le brun à lunettes rondes. Il est allé leur demander les cours –et savoir, par la même occasion, si elles parlaient de moi.

\- Tu lui as demandé d'aller les espionner ?!, dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Cornedrue, si tu veux savoir si _elle_ parle de toi, ce qui serait autant probable que la survie de Black en cet instant, il fallait aller leur demander toi-même.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu veux tuer notre pauvre Patmol ?, demanda James avec un sourire amusé en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers le buisson d'à côté.

\- _Notre pauvre Patmol_ ?, répéta le brun en serrant des dents. C'est moi qu'on devrait plaindre !

\- Allons, tu le connais, le calma Cornedrue avec une furieuse envie de rire en voyant le buisson frétiller. Il aime t'embêter, c'est comme ça tous les jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois ? »

Et bien évidemment, après que Remus eut raconté ce que Sirius avait eut le toupet de faire, James s'écroula de rire sur l'herbe.

« - La honte absolue ! Désolé de t'apprendre que là, décrédibilisation totale devant les autres élèves. J'irai le féliciter pour ça. Une minute, réalisa-t-il en se relevant, de quoi tu le menaçais ? De me dire quoi ? »

Ah. Crotte absolue. Il allait le dire à James alors qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout prévu à la base. Mais après tout, Sirius s'en fichait, non ?

« - Tu sais, le ruban parfumé retrouvé dans ton manuel de Potions ?, lui rappela Remus.

\- Je l'ai toujours, sourit James en prenant son air arrogant. C'est forcément _elle_ qui l'a glissé là. Je savais bien qu'elle ne résiste pas à mon charme. Quel rapport avec Patmol ?

\- Tais-toi, Lunard ! »

Remus faillit se craquer la nuque tant il tourna la tête brutalement vers la voix qui ne venait pas de Cornedrue, et haussa un sourcil déconcerté en voyant que _le buisson d'à côté avait un visage_. Une tête de cheveux en pétards qui dépassait du dessus, si pleine de feuilles et de brindilles qu'il faillit ne pas en reconnaître le vrai propriétaire. Mais après une rapide analyse, il sut. _Sirius_. Il l'adorait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, par tous les Enfers.

« - Alors toi !, rugit le loup-garou.

\- C'est moi, en effet, sourit largement le brun en sortant péniblement du buisson et en enlevant avec peine toutes les saletés sur lui. La vache, c'est petit, comme truc. Petit mais piquant. Un peu comme toi, Remus.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à te nettoyer, grommela-t-il trop fatigué pour repartir en chasse.

\- T'inquiète, je vais le faire tout seul ! », dit-il en regardant au loin et en commençant à marcher dans cette direction.

 _Oh, non. Il ne va pas faire ça._

« - Sirius, le prévint-il calmement, ne fais pas ça. »

L'Animagus se retourna, toujours aussi sale, et lui offrit comme à son habitude un sourire éclatant.

« - Alors empêche-moi de le faire ! »

Et il courut droit vers le Lac Noir.

« - Sacré nom de tous les Merlins de cette fichue planète, jura Remus en se levant alors que James n'en pouvait simplement plus, revient immédiatement ici ! C'est froid et c'est _interdit_ !

\- Alors c'est de ton devoir de Préfet-en-chef d'empêcher aux vilains garnements comme moi de faire des bêtises ! », cria-t-il au loin.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il était obligé aussi, il courut du plus vite qu'il put, sous le regard rieur des nombreux élèves présents dans le parc, et attrapa son meilleur ami de justesse avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'eau.

« - Je te ferai la peau, Black, mugit-il dans une colère noire.

\- Avant ça, fit Sirius avec un gros clin d'œil flippant, tu vas prendre un bon bain, jeune loup énervé. »

Et avant que le préfet n'ait pu réagir, il s'accrocha à lui et l'entraîna dans l'eau, où ils plongèrent ensemble –contre le gré de l'un des deux. L'eau était si glacée qu'en premier lieu, Remus fut paralysé, persuadé d'avoir coulé dans un bain de glaçons mais, en sentant quelque chose de gluant glisser contre sa figure, il identifia la présence d'algues et se rappela qu'il était actuellement dans le Lac Noir. Il se débattit avec panique, puis se sentit tiré avec force hors de l'eau frigorifiante.

« - Alors, ça fait pas du bien ? », s'écria un Sirius rayonnant en se secouant les cheveux à la manière d'un chien heureux, alors qu'on pouvait voir Cornedrue, explosé de rire en applaudissant.

Le loup-garou, trempé, humilié et réfrigéré, rampa sur le bord et toussa l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Il n'avait même plus de mot pour hurler sur Sirius, ou du moins il ne pouvait même plus parler son seul désir était de partir se sécher. Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes et le bout des doigts qui commençait à tourner au bleu, puis se tourna avec difficultés vers son presque-assassin.

« - Oh, rigole un peu, Remu-mus, plaisanta le brun en s'approchant. C'est pas si drama... »

Remus le poussa violemment dans l'eau avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase et il partit d'un pas rageur (du moins, avec le plus de détermination que ses jambes gelées pouvaient lui permettre) vers le château.

« - Lunard, attend !, s'écria James encore en plein fou-rire. Ah, punaise, Patmol, fit-il après être arrivé devant le brun qui n'en revenait toujours pas que le loup-garou puisse l'avoir poussé. T'exagère.

\- Il en est responsable à chaque fois, c'est pas ma faute, fit Sirius avec son éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement.

\- T'es complètement dingue !, dit Peter en arrivant.

\- C'est un peu mon trait de personnalité, ouais, confirma Sirius avec un sourire fier.

\- Faut aller retrouver Lunard, proposa Cornedrue.

\- D'abord, j'ai une petite chose à faire », fit l'Animagus avec une idée derrière la tête.

Il s'approcha du groupe d'élèves qui se moquaient de lui depuis tout à l'heure et tournoya dans tous les sens, avant de presser le bas de son T-shirt au-dessus de la tête de l'un d'entre eux. Et les voilà, tous trempés comme des abrutis.

« - Salut les copains ! », fanfaronna-t-il en faisant la référence tandis qu'ils pestaient à tout rompre.

Remus était sûrement allé se sécher dans son dortoir. _Pauvre Lunard_ , pensa Sirius avec un demi-sourire sur le visage. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait l'embarrasser et le mettre en colère. Qui aime bien châtie bien, comme on dit.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il adorait sur cette bonne vieille Terre, c'était pousser Remus dans une fureur de feu. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il y avait des courses-poursuites dans le château : on pouvait souvent entendre des hurlements stridents, des fou-rires et des « RAMENE TES FESSES ICI ! » de la part d'un préfet qui se maudissait de le faire à chaque fois, et même de croiser deux bombes en furie –si vous aviez la malchance de vous trouver sur leur chemin. Ce qui constituait un spectacle assez fascinant si vous avez l'occasion d'en être témoin, apportez les pop corns et tout le matos car il y avait toujours de l'animation.

Mais cette fois, le loup-garou n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui hurler dessus. Peut-être qu'il était allé trop loin, pour la première fois. Sirius ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire, dans la mesure où sa devise était « Toujours plus » et qu'il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de savoir où était la limite. Il s'en était toujours contre-foutu comme de sa première bagatelle. Mais pas aujourd'hui, peut-être.

« - Lunard ?, appela James une fois arrivé dans la Salle Commune.

\- Il est monté dans le dortoir », indiqua une élève rousse qui travaillait, les cheveux attachés en un chignon.

Sirius jeta un regard oblique à James, qui grimaça et amorça son mode Charmeur celui qui les faisait _toutes_ craquer, selon ses dires –Sirius avait plutôt tendance à dire que ça n'attirait que les quiches.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Evans ?, demanda-t-il en prenant appui contre la table où elle travaillait.

\- Il se trouve que nous sommes amis, trancha-t-elle d'un ton presque aussi froid que l'eau du Lac Noir. Et il était très énervé contre vous.

\- Heureusement que James était là pour me dire d'aller le retrouver pour m'excuser, souffla Patmol en mettant une main sur l'épaule du brun. Quel bon petit gars, ce James Potter.

\- Ça ne marche pas avec moi, coupa Lily avec un regard sévère.

\- Bien tenté, Patmol, souffla Queudver d'un air désolé.

\- Vous feriez bien d'aller le voir tout de suite, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit d'humeur, les prévint la Préfète en retournant à son parchemin. Il était furieux. C'est vraiment stupide, ce que tu as fait, Black.

\- C'était très drôle, contredit-il en hochant la tête. Et ça rafraîchit bien.

\- Va le voir, faut que je termine mon truc aussi, dit James avec un regard insistant.

\- Je l'accompagne », fit Peter.

C'est avec un gros clin d'œil que Sirius laissa James seul avec Evans dans la Salle Commune, et qu'il grimpa dans le dortoir.

« - Lulu ?, dit Sirius d'un ton mielleux après avoir passé la porte. Tu te caches sous tes draps ? »

Pas de Lunard à l'horizon pas la moindre touffe de cheveux paillasses, ni le hurlement reconnaissable de lorsqu'il était énervé –contre lui la plupart du temps-, ni la moindre lueur de ses yeux bleus perçants.

« - C'est bon, je suis désolé, grogna Patmol avec une once de dépit. Allez, sors de ta grotte sombre et solitaire.

\- Il a peut-être filé, dit Peter en haussant des épaules. Je vais voir dans la Grande Salle. »

Sirius hocha la tête et à peine Queudver fut-il parti qu'un loup-garou déboula de la salle de bain, sec et emmitouflé dans ce qui semblait être vingt kilos de pulls. Sirius fit un grand sourire soulagé et écarta les bras.

« - Câlin de réconciliation ? »

Remus resta figé, s'avança et lui balança l'oreiller qu'il avait dans la main en pleine figure.

« - Triple idiot !, rugit-il plus énervé que jamais. Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! Tu es devenu réellement malade ou comment ça se passe ?

\- Ouille ! Je me suis excusé !, protesta Patmol en se protégeant la tête de ses bras.

\- C'est bien la première fois, fut-il obligé de constater. Mais franchement ! Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de ne penser qu'à toi une seule seconde ?! Tu imagines comment j'ai pu me sentir ?

\- Roh, ça va, grimaça Sirius. Je t'ai fait pire.

\- Ça oui, se remémora Lunard. Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! J'ai presque failli me noyer !

\- Dans quelques centimètres d'eau ?, se moqua-t-il.

\- Parfaitement !, s'emporta-t-il. Et j'ai peut-être attrapé le Cancer du Rhume par ton unique faute.

\- Je viendrai te voir à l'infirmerie, c'est promis.

\- Alors évite les bouquets de fleurs ou les boîtes de chocolats, dit-il immédiatement. Je me méfie.

\- Pas de fleurs ni de chocolats, c'est noté.

\- Merci.

\- Tu ne pourras pas empêcher ma visite, par contre, et c'est peut-être pire. Surtout si Cornedrue et Queudver viennent. »

Le loup-garou rit malgré lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être barré. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir. C'était son barré de meilleur ami.

« - N'empêche, fit Sirius, tu pues vraiment le chien mouillé quand t'es trempé.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça !, s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Moi, je sens aussi bon qu'une rose en toute circonstance, donc bon... Oh.

\- Je n'aime pas ce « Oh », commenta Remus en connaissant parfaitement ce type de « Oh » -et qui ne le rassurait pas du tout.

\- J'ai une brillante idée, sourit malicieusement le brun en s'éloignant progressivement de lui pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Quoi qu'elle soit, elle est mauvaise, devina-t-il en s'avançant. Arrête. Tout de suite.

\- Trop tard ! », cria-t-il.

Et il s'élança dans les escaliers d'un pas fulgurant. _Il ne s'arrête donc jamais ?!_ , se demanda-t-il inutilement puisqu'il en connaissait la réponse : non, il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Punaise. Oui, c'était son meilleur ami et oui, il était prêt à mourir pour lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de l'égorger parfois !

« - Hey hey !, l'entendit-il clamer au loin. Je suis Sirius Orion Black et j'annonce officiellement être un crétin fini ! Mais dans le style, Remus John Lupin n'est pas mal non plus, alors je propose qu'on fonde tous ensemble un comité de crétins ! Vous savez qu'il ronfle toujours, au fait ? C'est insupportable ! »

Il ne tarda que quelques secondes avant que ne reprenne la danse habituelle.

« - _SIRIUS BLACK_ !

\- Vous l'entendez ?, cria-t-il de plus belle alors qu'il parcourait les endroits peuplés de Poudlard. Avec un tel timbre de voix, imaginez Ô combien il est difficile de dormir avec des ronflements aussi puissants...

\- _JE VAIS T'ÉTRANGLER AVEC DES QUICHES LORRAINES_ !

\- C'est une horreur de discuter avec lui, continuait Sirius, on pige que dalle à ce qu'il raconte ! Le tout, c'est de faire semblant d'écouter et d'hocher la tête trèèès souvent ! Comme ça, il se croit intelligent ! »

Et ainsi reprit la course-poursuite. Pendant ce temps, James et Lily riaient dans la Salle Commune sur leur incompréhension mutuelle quant au devoir qui leur avait été donné, Peter cherchait toujours Lunard (comment avait-il fait pour ne pas entendre le boucan monumental, on se le demande) et comme à leur habitude, Remus voulait éventrer Sirius qui s'en amusait grandement.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooo

Remus était tout simplement exténué de cette journée il était aussi cuit que le poisson qui stagnait dans son assiette –et qui avait eu une pire journée que lui, à bien y penser.

« - Passé une journée fatiguante ?, demanda Frank Londubat en voyant que son Préfet n'allait pas tarder à laisser tomber sa tête dans les plats.

\- Disons qu'on peut la résumer en trois phases assez conséquentes, parla Cornedrue pour lui étant donné qu'il était incapable de parler. En premier lieu, il a été obligé de traîner par le pied un Sirius qui hurlait au meurtre de la Salle Commune jusque dans le dortoir pour découvrir qu'il l'avait embobiné, avant de le pourchasser jusque dans le parc où il a fini dans l'eau du Lac Noir avec lui car notre cher Black l'y a entraîné, et cette journée s'est terminé par une autre course-poursuite.

\- Effectivement, fit Frank d'un air compatissant, c'est pas génial. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Peter avant les autres. Il a dit avoir quelque chose à faire.

\- Miner mon matelas, à tous les coups, marmonna Remus qui avait finalement laissé sa tête s'écraser contre le bois de la table.

\- Il va finir enfermé dans un placard, c'est moi qui vous le dit », rit James en tapotant gentiment le dos du loup-garou.

Soudain, un grand fracassement métallique résonna dans la Grande Salle et interrompit tout le brouhaha. Remus ne bougea pas d'un pouce il était si fatigué qu'il commençait à sombrer dans son sommeil.

« - Lunard...

\- Laisse-moi, grogna-t-il à James.

\- Non, Lunard, insista Cornedrue. Regarde et ne panique pas, surtout. Ne crie pas. »

Il tourna la tête avec lassitude et difficulté, puis voulut intensément être aveugle à l'instant précis où son regard se posa sur quelque chose d'ignoble.

« - On sait ce qu'il préparait, maintenant », souffla Queudver.

Sirius était de dos, en simple jean, et une affiche collée à partir des omoplates faisait office de T-shirt. Il y était écrit « _Pour que le Lac Noir soit réchauffé..._ ».

« - YAH ! », cria-t-il hystérique en secouant des casseroles sûrement volées aux cuisines –la source des bruits métalliques.

Puis il se retourna et la suite de l'affiche, collée sur le torse, s'illumina pour dire : « _... Et que Remus John Lupin n'attrape plus de Cancer du Rhume._ »

« - Par tous les Dieux à barbe longue. »

Remus décolla lentement sa tête de la table, continuant de fixer l'Animagus avec horreur. _Je le hais_.

« - Mr Black !, s'offusqua McGonagall en se levant. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ?!

\- Ceci, ma chère professeur, dit-il d'une voix forte, est une manifestation !

\- _Pour que l'eau du Lac Noir soit réchauffée ?_ , s'écria-t-elle avec une colère outrée.

\- Et qu'un certain Remus Lupin n'attrape pas de Cancer du Rhume, exactement !, confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire en frappant ses casseroles. Parce qu'après, je ne vous raconte pas ! Il est d'une de ces humeurs, c'est à vous pourrir la journée. Et comme on est dans le même dortoir et que j'ai envie de passer une bonne nuit, je vous demande ceci ! Réchauffez le Lac Noir ! »

Dire que James était mort de rire était un doux euphémisme : il s'étouffait littéralement dans ses bras. Quand au concerné, il ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou hurler à s'en casser la voix. Car il avait envie de faire les deux à la fois.

« - Que ferait-on sans moi ?, demanda Sirius en continuant son numéro, devant une McGonagall si choquée qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Que ferais- _tu_ sans moi ?, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à un Remus dont la figure avait viré au rouge écrevisse. Pas grand-chose, puisque tu mourrais d'un Cancer du Rhume ! Mais cette période est terminée et ton Destin est changé ! »

Il s'avança et, chassant du pied (nu) tous les plats et les assiettes, marcha d'un pas ferme et déterminé sur la table des Gryffondors.

« - MR BLACK !, hurla la sous-directrice en ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole. _DESCENDEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DE CETTE TABLE!_

\- Ben alors, on dit pas merci ?, demanda Sirius à son meilleur ami, dont le souhait était de s'enterrer sous le sol. Grâce à moi, on va pouvoir se baigner dans le lac sans risquer de mourir d'un de tes accès de colère. C'est beau, l'évolution. »

Remus éclata de rire c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il rigole. Car c'était _hilarant_.

« - Je crois que la manifestation est terminée, constata Patmol en voyant McGonagall s'approcher dangereusement. En espérant qu'elle marquera les esprits ! »

Et après avoir pas si malencontreusement que ça envoyé de la jelly, des pommes de terres ou autres ratatouilles dans la figure des élèves, il descendit de la table et courut comme un dératé dans les couloirs tandis que les Maraudeurs pleuraient de rire et que le reste de Poudlard riaient sans relâche.

« - Mais quel culot ! »

La Directrice de Gryffondor n'en revenait apparemment pas et pour ainsi dire, Remus non plus. Et demain risquait d'être encore pire : car ceci, pour son plus grand désespoir, était une journée parfaitement banale en compagnie de Sirius Black.


End file.
